Family Reunion
by bubblygum
Summary: Sequel to 'Help! In love and Kidnapped', don't need to read it but it helps. Ianto is realy affected by his kadnapping, Jack finds out part of secret from Ianto's past but what is the rest? Can J/I's relationship survive. The Doctor is mentioned sometimes
1. The Amandosian's Fate

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Torchwood the BBC does, I do

However own the Amandosian from the last fic

'Help! In love and kidnapped'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bonjour, and welcome to my sequel of 'Help! In love and

Kidnapped'. So please read it first otherwise you might

get confused. Please read and review as always?

Love Sam xx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Ianto's family and The Amandosian's fate

It had been 3 weeks since Ianto had been kidnapped by the Amandosian's. Jack couldn't decide what to do with the alien, death was always the first thing that popped into his head but he had changed since his encounters with the Doctor.

If Ianto was upset or traumatised he wasn't showing it, after his week off he returned to work at everything went back to normal only Jack and Ianto were now together. Every spare moment they had at Torchwood was spent together, normally kissing while one of them was pushed up against a wall, archives, table or a filing cabinet. Very few words were spoke between them, Jack had no idea how Ianto felt, if he tried to ask Ianto wither started kissing him again or whisked off to the Archives mumbling something about urgent filing or a drawer that really needed his attention right away or who knows what might happen.

Jack still had to deicide what to do about the Amandosian, death seemed the best option but still how would he do it? And who would do it? Jack didn't think he would be able to hold back if it was him. Tosh refused saying that it was against every moral fibre in her body. Gwen agreed with Tosh to a certain extent but if she had to do it then she would do so regrettably. Owen refused to talk about, if it was mentioned all he would say was

"On no Jack, this is your problem, I only examine dead bodies, try not to create them".

Jack wouldn't even consider for a second even asking Ianto, even going near the subject of kidnap made Ianto go paler.

Tosh and Gwen was getting worried about Ianto, he spoke even less now and they knew that he wasn't talking to Jack much either. None of them knew much about Ianto's family. Then an idea struck Jack a bit like a clunk on the head by something. He would deal with the Amandosian as quick as possible and then whisk Ianto away to stay with his parents or whatever family he had, Jack figured that seeing Ianto's family would make Ianto feel happier…but where to find them without Ianto noticing. Gwen and Tosh would most likely help.

Jack walked slowly down to the cells, Gwen and Tosh were busy distracting Ianto with lunch at a small café down the road. Owen knew what Jack was going to do, he prepared the alien morgue for another body. Jack felt sort of bad for this but its what the alien deserved, after what he put Ianto through, images of Ianto in pain, the alien's cruel words when they were negotiation. Jack shook his head to clear it. When Jack reached the cell the Amandosian was doing something that looked a bit like Yoga. Jack cleared his throat. The alien opened its eyes and sighed.

"I knew this day would come" Jack merely nodded. The Amandosian stood up, arms by his side, took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way" Jack said it quietly which was unlike Jack. The alien nodded.

"I'm ready" Jack nodded again and pulled out his pistol. BANG! It was all over, they both knew it was inevitable. Jack told Owen, using the ear piece, to come down, it was over and they had to get rid of the body before Ianto, Tosh and Gwen came back.

Two minutes later Owen walked over to Jack.

"Lets do this" was all he said.

Owen and Jack rolled the freshly dead alien onto the stretcher that Owen had brought from the Med Bay and used it to carry the Amandosian to the alien morgue.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, nothing was said to Tosh, Ianto or Gwen, Jack would tell them eventually.

* * * *

The next day while Ianto was in the archives, Jack spoke to Tosh and Gwen about his plan to reunite Ianto with his family, Gwen was only too happy to help. Tosh was unsure at first because she didn't want to upset Ianto but Jack told her some more abut what he hoped would happen and they were all in agreement that it would be better if Ianto spoke to Jack more. Why Ianto's family would help, Tosh and Gwen were not sure but they really wanted to help Ianto. It was agreed that they would try to locate Ianto's family, Ianto would not find out until Jack told him they were going and hopefully Ianto's family would be okay with a visit from him and Jack. There were many factors that Jack had not considered, such as: did Ianto get along with his family, were there any of Ianto's family left, did they know Ianto was bisexual and would they mind Jack being there. Ianto had only spoken of his Dad a couple of times but apart from that no one knew much about his family.

Tosh checked all her files on the employees of Torchwood, Gwen asked Ianto questions about his family; he said that he had his mam and da, 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Ianto fit into the middle of his family. His sister lived in Scotland, he hadn't seen her in 10 years, she had ran away to marry some guy she apparently loved. His brother lived in London and was a reporter. The twins were younger than him were on the verge of moving out to go to university next year. And Ianto's youngest brother was fed up because he was the youngest and stuck at home with non of his siblings company. Ianto looked suspicious after Gwen had asked questions about his family; she just smiled sweetly and said

"Well Ianto love, you hardly talk about yourself, I just wanted to know where you came from". To which Ianto just raised an eyebrow. She glared at him for a second and then laughed.

"Not that where you came from, I know where babies come from."

Gwen then grinned at Ianto and said

"Yeah, the float down on clouds onto the doorstep of people who want babies or something like that." Her voice sounded vague and quite convincing but then she laughed again.

Half way through the working day Tosh had a break through; she printed something off and then wiped all traces of what that was. She then ran up to Jack's office where Jack had been hiding all day working out the finer details of his master plan. Tosh knocked twice on the door and then without waiting for a reply walking right in. Ianto was perched on the end of the desk trying to convince Jack to do some paper work.

"Plleeeaaassseee?" asked Ianto using his best pleading look.

"No can do Yan, I am busy all day" Ianto looked a bit exasperated and said

"Fine but I'm afraid its decaf till you do it" Ianto's face was innocent looking but Jack knew Ianto would do it.

"Ouch, low blow Ianto" Jack raised his eyebrows after it in his familiar way and Ianto resisted the urge to hit Jack on the head with the silver butler tray he was holding. Tosh gave a small cough and Ianto stood up, he turned around to see Tosh standing there stifling a smile.

"Sorry Toshiko" muttered Ianto; he turned around to look at Jack.

"Paperwork or decaf, its your choice" Ianto turned around and left in silence. Jack just looked at Tosh and smiled.

"What can I help you with Toshiko?" Tosh just smiled and said

"Jack I've found them" Her smile got bigger as she finished her sentence. Tosh sat down the file she had printed off and put it down on Jack's desk. Jack picked it up and looked at it for a minute before standing up. He walked around his desk and bear hugged Tosh, it was quite tight before a small squeaky voice said

"Jack…can't….breath" Jack let go and looked at Tosh, she looked a little bit paler and was now taking deep breaths but apart from that she seemed fine.

"Sorry Tosh, I didn't realise it was that tight" Jack felt a little bit bad but he couldn't help grinning. Ianto was going to be properly happy at last. Jack decided to wait until everyone had left before phoning Ianto's family.

* * * *

Half an hour before everyone went home Ianto came stumbling into Jack's office; he was very pale and looked a bit sick. Jack immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Ianto's body.

"Ianto…what's wrong? Are you ill?" The words tumbled out. Ianto shook his head.

"No" His voice was faint. "My sister phoned today"

"Well that's good news surely" Jack looked a little confused but he let Ianto continue.

"I suppose but she wants to meet me...to…to...catch up." Ianto's voice made it sound as though this were terrible.

"Why is that so bad?" Jack's head was now resting on top of Ianto's. Jack didn't want to let go.

"Because you don't know what it was like living with them. How can I talk to any of them again?" Ianto's voice was now overcome with sobs, Jack could just make out the last bit.

"Then tell me Ianto, I want to know" Jack's voice was firm

Ianto shook is head, "I can't" he whispered, "It's too horrible"

"If you won't tell me then I will talk to your sister"

Ianto looked horrified at the thought.

"Don't! Don't" Ianto began to sob again but still jack remained standing there with his arms around Ianto whispering things into his ear like

"It's going to be okay, you should talk to your sister, she obviously wants to talk to you and it won't be as bad as you think"

After a while Ianto looked at Jack's face. Worry was etched on his face. Ianto felt bad for doing that to Jack but he couldn't do anything about it. Seeing Guinevere was too bad, after what happened how could he go back?

But he had to try it seemed like one of those now or never situations.

"Jack, I'll go, I'll see my sister, she was always the best, the one to trust, we were closest and I think she really understood me. I do miss my family of course I do but the past is too much sometimes. If I don't do this now I never will" His voice still sounded a bit faint and hoarse but determination filled every once of it. Jack looked at Ianto; he could feel his eyes had gone wider than normal. Jack could see the determination and believed him.

"Okay Yan, if its what you want. You should phone her and arrange to meet" Jack's voice was as encouraging as he could make it. Ianto looked a bit scared but nodded in agreement.

"No time like the present" was the only thing Jack could think to say. Ianto nodded in agreement and left to phone his sister Guinevere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was that for the beginning for a sequel, it wasn't

actually meant to be this long but it never felt right to

stop, I still don't think its quite right. What do you guys

think? Please read and review? Love Sam x :D


	2. Meeting Guinevere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood the BBC does. I do own my version of Ianto's family. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'll try to bear it in

mind when writing. Any constructive criticism is welcome. When I refer to Guin later on its short of Guinevere, also Yan is for Ianto. I know there really obvious but still. :D

Please can you read and review?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Meeting Guinevere

Ianto made a hasty exit to the Archives, on the way down he thought about what he was going to say, Hello Guinevere, its Ianto your brother that…that…

Ianto shuddered it was a horrible memory that he had buried to the depths of his brain, with a promise that it would never resurface yet Jack was forcing him to face his past, although Ianto wasn't sure why. Ianto couldn't resist agreeing with Jack when he looked at him with his big piercing blue eyes. They made Ianto's head feel fuzzy, like his thoughts were cloudy and he couldn't help but agree to Jack.

Ianto disabled the cameras, well he knows how nosy Jack and the rest of them could be, when he was absolutely sure no one could see anything, he pulled out his mobile from his jacket pocket and scrolled to G in his contacts list and there looking innocently out of his phone at him was his sister's name, Guinevere, along with her mobile number. Ianto took a deep breath pressed dial and gingerly held the phone to his ear, it was like he expected it to bite him, his phone rung for a few seconds and then voice he had not heard in 10 years yet still would know anywhere answered.

"Hello?"

Ianto froze to the spot and became sort of ridged.

"Hello?" said the voice again.

"If that is you Tanwen, just wait until-"

"It's not Tanwen" Ianto's voice spoke before his brain had a chance to decide.

"Ianto?" said Guinevere,

"Yes" Ianto's lips barely moved.

The other end of the phone was quiet for a moment.

"I've tried to contact you Yan" Guinevere was quiet again.

"I know Guin; I have missed you guys but after what happened…"

Ianto's voice trailed off.

"I forgave you long ago Yan, I thought you knew that"

"No, I hated my self for so many years, there are no words for how sorry I am" Ianto's voice was full of belief about what he said about himself, Guin felt almost heartbroken about hearing them.

"Ianto Gethin Anthony Jones, don't ever say that again, you're my little brother I will always love you" Guinevere's voice began to turn into sobs.

"Guinevere don't", Ianto's voice was a little bit harsher than he meant it to be. They were both silent for a while.

"Ianto? Do you think…that maybe we could…that's to say if you wanted to…meet up?"

Fear flooded through Ianto, his sister had missed him, speaking on the phone was one thing but meeting face to face…

"I would love that Guin, but aren't you in Scotland?" Ianto's voice had now softened back to its usual sound.

"Yes but to see you again Yan, I don't care how long the journey, it's worth it." Guinevere had regained some control of her voice.

Ianto knew he didn't deserve such kind words but to tell Guinevere that was to cause her more pain.

"Guinevere can you do me a favour?"

"That depends, what is it?"

"Would you not tell any of the rest of our family about us meeting?"

"Ianto, they really should know that were ta-"

"I will tell them Guinny but in my own time" Ianto's voice had returned to playful, just like when they were kids.

"Guinny? I haven't heard that in years, Ma and Da stopped calling me it after you left" Her voice was happy to begin with and then slowly went to memories past at the end.

"Oh" was all Ianto could reply. They were both silent again.

"Oh Yan! I'm so sorry this must be costing you a fortune!" Ianto jumped from the sudden out burst from his sister.

"It's fine Guin… When do you want to meet?"

"I'm not sure when I can come down just yet but I'll find out and let you know as soon as. Oh and Ianto…I love you, don't ever forget that" The phone went dead after that. Ianto hung up at this side and was shocked by what had happened between him and Guinevere. Ianto stared into space thinking about what his sister would be like now when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar accent whispered in his ear

"You can thank me later", Ianto instantly recognised the voice and turned around to look at Jack. Jack gazed at Ianto with a curious and thoughtful look on his face. Ianto smiled and with 6 words made Jacks day.

_Why don't I thank you now?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's chapter 2, I'm not quite happy with it, it seemed a bit blurgh(!) in the middle, maybe just me. Hmmm…

Thank you to those who reviewed and also thank you to those who read it. PLeeeeaaasssseee review? :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Jack saves the day

A/N: Chapter 3…hopefully it's good. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Jack saves the day

Ianto woke up in Jack's boudoir of love as Jack kept calling it; really it was just his underground bedroom. Jack was already up and about when Ianto woke up. Ianto got up and out of Jack's bed, out on his boxers and went to the showers, he had just enough time for a shower and to get the spare shirt he had tucked away in his tourist office desk drawer and finish getting dressed. Ianto still did not know where Jack was, Ianto had checked everywhere. The office, Archives, kitchenette, near Ianto's beloved coffee machine, morgue, medic bay, Jack was no where to be found.

Gwen and Tosh were the first to arrive at the Hub, they knew where Jack was going because they had met him on his way out and Jack had made them promise not to say a word about where he was going or what he was going to do.

Jack walked along the front of the bay, he knew the slight blind spots on the cameras so he could avoid being spotted but it was very difficult, Tosh had the cameras almost seeing into every area but Jack knew one or two places to walk. Jack kept walking until he reached the top of the Cardiff Millennium centre roof. He pulled out his phone, sat down and pulled out a slip of paper from his great coat pocket. On the paper it said Rhiannon and Stephan Jones with their number. Jack typed in the number and pressed dial and hoped Ianto wouldn't be too mad with him. The phone rung a couple of minutes and then a thick welsh accented women answered the phone

"Dweud?"

Hello, is this Mrs Rhiannon Jones?" Jack asked hoping that this person could speak English. The person on the other end laughed.

"No, that's my Mam, do you want to speak with her?" The voice sounded young, Jack guessed she was about 17 or 18 maybe younger.

"Yes, it's important." Jack hoped his voice sounded serious and not slightly scared and worried. Jack listened to what was happening on the other end of the phone and jumped when the teenage girl shouted out

"MAAAAAMM!!!! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!!!!!" There was some rustling on the other end of the phone and then a clang. Footsteps could be heard then the girl spoke to however just arrived

"Mam they don't speak Welsh"

"What did they sound like?" Whoever had just arrived also had a thick welsh accent but sounded older than the girl that answered the phone, she seemed to think it was strange that who ever was phoning her (Jack) could not speak welsh.

Jack waited impatiently for them to finish whatever they were talking about because they started speaking welsh again. Eventually the older women spoke to Jack.

"This is Mrs Rhiannon Jones, and you are?" Her tone was rude but this was Ianto's mother so Jack had to be patient and polite, that was going to be a stretch for Jack.

"Hello Mrs Jones this is your son Ianto Jones's employer Mr...err...Harkness, I was wondering wither you had a minute to talk about Ianto?"

Mrs Jones was quiet for a while before answering.

"Anything my son has done I'm sorry but as far as I'm concerned Ianto Jones has no place in my family. Sorry to have wasted your time Mr Harkness. Good bye!" She slammed the phone down with a snap and the rest of the Jones's looked at her. All of Ianto's brothers and sisters missed him but his Mam had not forgiven him but they didn't know she had disowned him. They all looked at each other hoping to change their mothers mind but it would never happen.

Jack starred at his phone for a minute; she was almost ruder that the Doctor and that was a hard thing to do. But to disown Ianto…Jack didn't want to think about what his life would be like if Ianto left or worse but that doesn't bare thinking about. There were many things Jack loved about Ianto, his beautiful eyes, his accent, the way Ianto could tease Jack without even knowing he was doing it, the best coffee in the world, Ianto's sarcasm, the way he says Jack…he could hear it now coming from behind him, he didn't know his imagination or memory or whatever was that good and it got closer until it was right in his ear.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted it in Jack's ear and this eventually snapped jack out of his daydream. Ianto just sort of looked at Jack with one eyebrow raised.

"What were you thinking about?" Ianto looked quite puzzled.

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Top secret Unit missions and exper…" Jack's sentence trailed off. Ianto looked really angry.

"What?" Jack's voice went really soft and tender, very unlike Jack.

"I heard your conversation Jack, Tosh hooked it up on the computer, she thought it'd be a nice surprise to hear my…family." Ianto's voice was slow and calm, anger bubbled a few millimetres under the surface and it was due to erupt.

"Ianto I'm-" Ianto cut Jack off again.

"Save it _Sir_" Ianto's voice had a hard edge to it. Ianto turned around quickly and left the roof. He ran towards the elevators, hoping that Jack wouldn't catch up. He hit the ground floor button and sunk to the floor. He knew his mother would never forgive him but to disown him. Ianto banged the wall of the elevator, he felt so angry and humiliated. Tosh and Gwen knowing he could handle, he trusted them not to say anything. Owen however was another matter but he could survive. Jack…it was the one thing, like Lisa, Ianto wanted to hide from Jack but know he knew. When Ianto got to the bottom he saw Jack look over the edge at him, turn around and disappear. Ianto ran back inside to the elevators, he got strange looks from the staff but he didn't care. Ianto summoned all the elevators to the bottom so he would have a chance to escape without Jack following. He then ran back outside and bolted to the garage where he had parked the S.U.V, he jumped in switched off his phone and disabled the G.P.S which he knew as soon as Jack told Tosh she would try and track him. Ianto drove and drove not knowing where he was going. He just wanted to escape for a while and clear his head.

* * * *

Jack eventually made it down to the Hub, Tosh and Gwen had been giving specific orders not to say anything and then Tosh hooked it up to her computer so that they could hear. Jack imagined the scene his head, the moment where Ianto found out he had been disowned must have been heartbreaking, and Jack didn't want to know anymore. Jack floated down on the platform when Tosh came running over her face was clearly worried.

"Toshiko what is it (!)?" Jack didn't have time for Tosh to try and comfort the truth he had to know plain out what had happened. Tosh opened her mouth to speak when Owen cut in first.

"Well basically Jack, tea boy heard he got disowned, left with out a word, not even a decent cup of coffee before he left and then disappeared Tosh tracked him right till the moment he entered the S.U.V and then completely fell off the scope"

Jack swore under his breath.

"Can't you find him at all, C.C.T.V, police, G.P.S? Anything?" Jack's voice was full of his desperation to make everything okay with Ianto; he longed to hold him in his arms and murmur things in his ear, like Ianto I don't care what you did in the past its now that matters and I love you Ianto you'll always have me .Jack's throat constricted slightly and his heart ached.

* * * *

Ianto was still driving a few hours later; he was almost out of Whales and he kept on driving, still not sure where he was going. His longing for Jack was competing with his desire to run and keep on running. He got half way to London and he had to re-fill the S.U.V. He switched on his phone and ten messages came in at once, most where from Jack, one was from Gwen, another from Tosh and the last one was Guinevere. Ianto stared at Guinevere's name. He re-filled the S.U.V and drove to the nearest car park, and read his texts. 7 were from Jack and they mostly said the same thing. _Ianto, please come back? _

_Ianto Jones! Come back, this is an order._

_I love you Ianto, do you know how this is making me feel. Insane with worry._

_I've never felt this way before Ianto, if I could die for you I would now would you please come back?_

_I'm sorry you had to hear that, I would never want you to find out like that. I love you, please come back._

_Ianto! Once I find you're sorry but I'm gonna drag it back here!_

_Fine, I won't ask anymore I know you need your space, I guess you'll come back when you want. At least let me know you're alright?_

Gwen's text was longer, pretty much saying the same thing as Jack

_Ianto, I know your upset love but you need to come back, this is hurting Jack so much, he loves you more than life itself sweetheart, at least let him know your okay?_

_Love Gwen x_

Tosh kept it short knowing rambling on wouldn't help

_Ianto you know I wish you'd come back but I guess you need space, be careful, Oh and would you let Jack know your okay. He's become almost unbearable. _

Guinevere didn't know about Ianto's disappearance so her text was completely different from the rest.

_Hey Yan, Esme told me what happened between Mam and your boss. _

_I'm sorry for that, we didn't know either. Everyone misses you Ianto. Phone me at some point and we can meet up._

_Love Guinevere xx_

Ianto looked at the phone and tears streamed down his face as he thought all the things Jack had sent him; how many times I love you had been sent. Ianto searched his contacts and found Jack's number; he couldn't really see anything but he could just make out his screen. Jack answered after 3 rings.

"Ianto is that you?" Jack's voice was full of worry and relief at the fact that it could be Ianto.

"Yes, it's me" Ianto managed to choke it out.

"Ianto sweetheart, are you okay, are you coming back?" Jack's words tumbled out.

"Yes but can you come get me…please?" Ianto's voice was thick from the crying.

"Anything you want sweetheart" Jack's voice was full of determination.

"Err…Ianto you have the S.U.V how am I meant to get there?"

Ianto sighed

"Get the key to my flat it's on the back of my door hanging from a piece of string; at the end of the hallway there is the living room. There is a Coffee table middle of room, the bowl sitting on it has my car key, and it's parked out front, Suzuki Swift Sport, light blue."

Jack spoke occasionally saying only right or of course.

"And Jack I love you, get Tosh to triangulate my whereabouts using the signal from my phone, once you get the location you can use the sat nav in my car to find me. Please come alone, I know I hurt you very much by running away but I've had a chance to think. I'm really sorry. Love you"

Jack felt better when he knew Ianto was safe and that Jack was going to get him. Jack stuck his head out of the office door and shouted Tosh. She simply looked up and said

"Gwen's bringing his car around, I've got sandwiches, Ianto must be hungry and I've found Ianto's whereabouts. Jack looked at Tosh stunned for a moment. He then grinned his usual grin; Tosh smiled back and set about monitoring the rift.

Jack ran out to the front of the Bay after thanking Tosh, a lot, and graciously accepting the sandwiches. Gwen had just pulled up; Gwen smiled at him.

"Cars good to go, lots of petrol and the sat nav is set up, now hurry up, Ianto's waiting, he needs you, be careful"

Jack jumped into the car, put the sandwiches in he passenger and then remembered to roll down the window and thanked Gwen a lot.

He set off, wheel spin and everything thought Jack and raced off to reach Ianto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I felt so mean for doing that to Ianto but then again

Jack saves the day. Wooo!!! Please can you read and

Review?

Love Sam x


	4. Jack and Ianto's first holiday

A/N: I feel so mean for doing that to Jack and Ianto, in chapter 3. Jack is now rushing to save Ianto. I'm sorry about the mistakes that are being made but I don't have Beta. Just spell check. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Jack and Ianto's first holiday.

Jack drove as fast as the speed limit allowed and slightly more to reach Ianto. Jack knew he wouldn't feel completely right until he had Ianto in his arms. He only stopped once on his way there because he had to pee and because he knew that he would have to fill the car with petrol soon.

After he had done these two things he jumped back into Ianto's car, he had gotten attached to the car and also board on his journey to get Ianto, so he named it Fredrick.

The sat nav was telling Jack he had only about 15 minutes of driving left, at which point he would reach Ianto. Jack pulled over into the hard shoulder knowing full well if any police came along he had higher authority and therefore wouldn't get any bother from them. Once the car had stopped and the hand break was firmly on Jack picked up his phone which was sitting on the passenger seat and phoned Ianto. Ianto picked up after 2 rings.

"Jack?" Ianto said after he answered his phone.

"The one and only" Jack sounded reasonably happy.

"What's wrong, can't you make it, did you cra- Ianto was beginning to babble on at a million miles per hour, he was clearly worried.

"Ianto", Jack but in, "I'm okay; I'll be there in roughly 15 minutes. Are you okay sweetheart, you sound really worried." Jack's voice had went tender again. Ianto sort of laughed.

"I'm fine but I thought something had happened when you phoned me"

Ianto's voice was quit breathy.

"No cariad, I'm okay." Jack had barley finished his sentence when Ianto spoke.

"Hold on did you just say cariad?" Ianto seemed really shocked.

"Yup cariad" Jack enjoyed Ianto's puzzlement.

"Jack, do you know what it means?"

"Sweetheart, right?" Jack hoped he hadn't said something stupid or offensive.

"Yes, how do you know that?

"I learned it for you, I thought you'd like it."

"Wow, I do but I…well…you and welsh is something that I never thought would…mix"

Jack laughed.

"Anyway Ianto, I'm going to have to hang up otherwise I'll never get to you"

"I'll see you soon then, I love you."

"Love you too Ianto."

"Bye"

"Bye"

The phone disconnected. Jack restarted the car and began his journey to Ianto again.

While Jack was driving to get to Ianto he took the time to phone Guinevere. The phone rang for a few seconds and then Guinevere answered.

"Hey Yan" She seemed really happy today.

Hey Guinevere, sorry I never phoned earlier on but my phone was off, I just switched it on two minutes ago."

"Its fine Yan, when are you free to meet up?"

"I'm not sure but my boss is going to be here soon so I'll ask him when the next day I can have a day off is. My work is really busy at the moment."

Ianto was trying to make his voice sound calm but excitement was building in his stomach at the thought of Jack racing along the roads just to reach him.

"Well text me when you know then…Yan, Mam told me your boss, Mr Harkness, phoned. I'm so sorry, Me, Jasper and the twins were really angry when we found out but Mam wouldn't listen to us. As for Delwyn, well Mam fed him lies all his life, he was too young to remember very much but he knew about your…problems. He…oh god how can I say this, please don't be angry it's not his fault but because of all the lies and horribly exaggerated stories Mam told him, he…hates you, I'm so sorry love." Ianto was quiet for a while before answering

"Its okay Guin…Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course love"

"Can you tell Jasper and the twins that I'm sorry for everything I've done and that I love them and miss them…please?"

"Oh cariad, they love you very much and we do miss you, its only recently we've started talking about you, no offence cariad but Mam had us scared she'd disown us, oh Ianto we love you so much, please try to understand. I don't know how...I don't know…"

Guinevere burst into tears on the other end of the phone. Ianto could hear her crying.

"Guinevere please don't cry, I understand, sort of"

Jack pulled up at this moment and Ianto knew he would have to hang up but he would feel really bad of he did. Jack got out of the car and walked over to the S.U.V.

"Guin sweetheart can I phone you back in about 10 minutes something really important just come up and you know I wouldn't ask otherwise."

Guin couldn't breathe properly but managed to regain enough control to choke out "uhuh"

"Sorry sis, bye love you" Ianto hung up and opened the door. He sat down his phone and turned around to see Jack standing inches from him. Ianto locked his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him; Jack took a few seconds to respond but opened his mouth and Ianto's tongue found its way in. Jack kissed Ianto back passionately and put his hands on Ianto's waist. Ianto broke the kiss looked up at Jack.

"You came" Ianto said in a quiet voice. Jack frowned at him and then smiled.

"Of course I did, any chance to get you alone, no chance of interruption, I'll be there" Jack grinned at Ianto, although Ianto just rolled his eyes but he felt ecstatic.

"Can we not go to Cardiff just yet?" Ianto's voice was hesitant as he spoke, he chose his words carefully.

"Why? Where do you want to go?" Jack was a little bit puzzled by Ianto's request.

"Well…I was thinking you want time for us to be alone, yeah?" Jack nodded.

"Then why don't we have a sort of holiday, for a few days or something. Not sure where though, nothing fancy or anything just, I don't know." Ianto sighed and looked at Jack with big eyes, not to persuade him or anything he was just curious as to what Jack was thinking. Jack opened and shut his mouth; he was going to say something but changed his mind. A minute past and Jack nodded, to Ianto's request or a question inside his head he had no idea but what Jack had actually done was formulated another plan and this one would work.

Jack looked at Ianto and grinned. Ianto looked worried for a moment, that grin didn't mean anything good that often just embarrassment. Oh god, Ianto thought, what has Jack planned.

Jack's face returned to serious, he looked straight into Ianto's eyes.

"We have to see your family" Ianto looked at jack as though he had asked him to kill a puppy.

"Are you mad? No way! You heard what my Mam said, she hates me Jack, and I can't go back." Ianto's anger had flared up and his breathing had become shirt and choppy. He stood still for a moment taking deep breaths and he eventually returned to normal. Jack looked at Ianto, clearly in panic, Ianto walked over to Jack and moved in against, arms around jack's waist. Jack put his arms around Ianto murmuring things in his ear.

"Ianto, I'm sorry for what happened to you, I love you, if I could take away your pain and make it mine so you didn't have to feel it then I would but we can get through this together."

"I'd never ask that of you Jack" Ianto's voice was muffled against Jack's coat.

"You would never have to but I'd do it anyway"

"I love you Jack"

"Love you too Yan, but you have to see your family, even if it is just Guinevere. Please, for me?"

Jack knew that Ianto would see Guinevere, especially seeing as he said for me, he felt sort of bad doing that to Ianto but he needed to face up to his past. And then well that bit was to be done after Ianto met one of his family.

"Jack?"

"Yes cariad" Ianto squeaked a bit when Jack said 'cariad'; Ianto was never going to get use to that. Jack just laughed at Ianto squeaking.

"Remember how a few minutes ago I said about going away somewhere, yeah. Well…how about Scotland?" The Scotland bit took Jack by surprise.

"Why Scotland?"

"That's where Guinevere lives now and we are going to meet up, oh cachu!"

"Cachu?" Jack had one eyebrow raised and was looking at Ianto with a questioning expression."

"It means shit and I was meant to phone Guinevere 5 minutes ago, crap!"

Jack chuckled.

"Ianto phone her, I don't mind." Ianto didn't look to happy about it but got his phoned and proceeded to call Guinevere.

"Ianto, you're late?"

"Sorry Guin, talking to my boss"

"Hope he doesn't work you too hard" Guinevere said it half jokingly, half real.

"No, its fine, well…I know this is a bit soon but I'm coming up to Scotland soon, few days or something, will I see you then?" There was a small squeak at the other end of the phone.

"Oh Ianto!" Guinevere shouted "I'd love that, sorry we'd love that"

"Whose we?" Ianto sounded a little bit worried.

"Well, I got married and Esme and Myfanway are here"

"Oh"

"Oh what?" Guin sounded annoyed by the oh.

"Nothing it's just that, I'm gonna be nervous enough meeting just you and your husband but the twins"

"Oh Ianto, I love you so much but you can be so silly sometimes, the twins don't blame you for anything that happened, okay? Neither do I and Tom doesn't know. Tom's my husband and I'm not going to tell him, it's the past, only the present and future is any interest to me now.

Promise me as soon as you get to Scotland you'll let me know" Her voice had went sort of motheringly.

"Guinevere I wouldn't have dreamed of not letting you know"

"Of course not" They both laughed.

"Any way Guin, I need to go, tourist office's don't run themselves you know" Ianto hated lying to Guinevere but he had to protect her from the world of Torchwood.

"Bye then cariad love you, hopefully see you soon"

"Of course you will, bye Guinny, love you too".

Jack looked at Ianto, apparently there going to Scotland but Jack didn't mind, Ianto seemed happier for speaking to Guinevere and if it made Ianto happy then it made him happy too. Well there was part one complete…sort of and now to put part two into action.

How Jack was going to propose he had no idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Marriage just seemed right for them, but will Ianto say

Yes? Lol, more mystery. Please read and review, massive

luvage for anyone who reviews.

Love Sam x


	5. What about Lisa?

A/N: Ianto is due to reveal his secret. Ohhhh! Lol :D

But not in this chapter, I know you guys want to know

What it is but Jack and Ianto have to visit Guinevere,

On the road from Cardiff to Scotland is where Ianto

reveals all about his terrible past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – What about Lisa?

After Ianto's conversation with Guinevere, Jack could see that Ianto looked much happier. They both sat in the car and ate the sandwiches that Toshiko had supplied. They ate in silence, Ianto thought about where he and Jack where going to go and Jack contemplated his plan to propose Ianto. Marriage to Ianto was the right thing for them but so soon, he wasn't sure.

After half an hour of silence, both of them were deep in thought when Jack's phone rang. Ianto jumped and Jack smirked. He looked at the screen and say it was Tosh.

"Toshiko, what can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to make sure you and Ianto were okay…"

"I got him, were okay. Thanks for the sandwiches"

"Your welcome Jack, is there anything I can do?"

"Ah…yes actually, me and Ianto won't be in for a week, maybe longer, family business, will the Hub still be standing or do I need to come back?"

Tosh laughed

"No Jack, it's alright, have fun you two. Me and Gwen can control Owen…hopefully"

"Phone me if anything goes wrong, be careful and we'll see you guys soon"

Tosh nodded even though Jack couldn't see her.

"Bye Jack, be careful too"

"Me, I'm always careful, they should call me Captain Cautious"

"Hmm, I'm sure they will"

They both laughed slightly.

"Bye" They both said at the same time and then Tosh hung up, Jack also hung up and put his phone into the pocket of the great coat.

"Err…Jack?"

"Hmm?" said Jack watching a beautiful 20ish year old women walked in front of the S.U.V.

"JACK!" Jack jumped, he hadn't really been listening and hoped Ianto didn't notice.

"Geez Yan, relax, I was looking at…um…that…ah…thing over there" Jack pointed in a vague direction. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Of course" was all Ianto said. Jack sat in silence looking out the windscreen, in a huff no doubt, Ianto thought.

"Jack" Ianto's voice was sort of sing-songy. Jack looked at Ianto worried that Ianto might be very pissed of at him.

"Yes?" Jack's voice was for once soft and very quiet. Ianto rolled his eyes again. He's forever doing that thought Jack. Ianto thought for a second, deciding how to phrase his sentences.

"Remember how I said about going away somewhere" Ianto made sure his voice was clear and that Jack was definitely listening.

"Yeah, that's why I told Tosh we'd be back in about a week or longer. We need to be just me and you for a few days." Ianto's eye grew wide. Jack looked at Ianto and saw that Ianto had grown paler.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack he hated it when Ianto went quiet and pale, he'd only done it on several occasions and they were never once meant anything good. Jack and Ianto's relationship and grown stronger and deeper in the past few weeks but one word was about to send that tumbling.

"Lisa" was all Ianto said. Jack froze, he had forgotten all about Lisa, how could he have been son stupid, Jack thought, Lisa had been Ianto's life for years and here they were talking about holidays and Jack meeting Ianto's family when the poor girl hadn't been dead for 3 months.

Ianto stared into space, looking out at the car park but not really seeing anything, his eyes had glassed over and his face had lost most of its colour.

"Ianto, we need to talk?" Jack's voice was really serious. Ianto snapped out of his daydream.

"What about?" Ianto's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Us and Lisa" Ianto closed his eyes and simply whispered

"Okay"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A:N/ Ianto was meant to tell Jack in this chapter but I

changed because I remembered Lisa. Sorry. I promise

Ianto will tell you soon. :D


	6. Talking

A/N: Just a quick note to thank 'AdoreThem', 'toobeauty' and

my best friend Trina who reviewed and never told me until I told her about the strange person who thought it was almost as if they knew me, too which she laughed a lot and then said it was her. Thank you for reviewing! :D

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 – Talking

Ianto felt betrayed by Jack, how dare Jack _make me_ fall in love with _him,_ if he wasn't so cute I would shoot him. Ianto's thoughts and moods were all over the place but as usual his face was smooth and emotionless. Ianto had been quiet for a long time, and Jack was beginning to get worried. Ianto sat there in the S.U.V, in a car park, middle of no where, pissed off at Jack, saying nothing and looking as though he had no emotion. Jack took a deep breath to help him think of what to say.

"Ianto, lets talk" Jack turned around slightly in the car seat to talk to Jack,

"fine" the words slid out of Ianto's slightly parted lips, if Jack hadn't been studying Ianto's face so closely he wouldn't have noticed Ianto's lips move at all.

"I shouldn't have rushed into our relationship, I should have considered your feelings towards Lisa…I'm sorry…" Jack's voice went quieter towards the end. Ianto mind was whizzing at a million miles per hour but his body was frozen, the sign that Ianto was indeed alive was his chest moving up and down slowly. Ianto moved very slowly, it seemed to talk all his concentration to turn round and face Jack. Ianto eyes moved up till he could see the collar of Jack's shirt, he then moved them again so he was now looking at the head rest of the driver seat, rather than into Jack's blue eyes. Ianto could get lost looking into those eyes; sometimes they could look as deep and as wide as the ocean. Other times Ianto could see the oldness in Jack's eyes which betrayed his sort of youthful features. Jack wondered what Ianto was thinking about and so pouted for a while until Ianto got the hint and started talking.

"I know your sorry Jack………I love you…a lot…even though I'm still grieving for Lisa I know she would want me to move on with my life." There was silence between the two men for a while.

"Ianto I'm st-"

"-I know you are, like I said I love you, so you're stuck with me"

Silence again resided between the two of them until Ianto broke it. Jack I've something to tell you, I've never told anyone this except Lisa and even then she didn't know the full story." Ianto took a deep breath and continued.

"But I'm going to tell you the full story of what happened 10 years ago, my teenage…hood and why my Mam has disowned me"

Ianto never told anyone the full of his dreadful secret but Ianto knew that telling Jack was going to be hard. Jack had had many experiences in his however many years of travelling about in time, well he did come from the 51st century after all, how Ianto loved those pheromones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter is definitely when Ianto reveals his secret, I know not much talking went on between the two of them but then again when have they ever talked much. ;) Lol

Please read and review cause I really need the wonderful writing boost they give me, lol again.

Love Sam xx


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood nor do I make any money from these works of fiction. The BBC owns Torchwood. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well guys, it's the moment you have all been waiting **

** for, Ianto's secret past is revealed. Sorry it has **

** taken soooo long but I have good excuses –cough- I **

** mean reasons: **

**a) my friend Mike keeps distracting me **

**with hilarious banter, lol.**

**b) I have been really ill for a while.**

**c) School exams are quite close and finally,**

**d) I have a case of writer's block. :( **

**e) I could only write this chapter a little bit at a time because it is really long and the plot bunnies keep biting and slightly changing what happens. **

**FYI: I dedicate this story to my friend's in Mr M's room at my school. We always hang about in there at lunch and break; there are about 30 of us. Sort of sad yes but it is always banter-full and Mr Meyer is one of the best tall slightly mad German's I shall ever meet. BTW he is the ****only**** tall slightly mad German I know. Lol. : P**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Ianto's Secret comes out**

Silence resided between the two men again. Ianto turned slightly to get a better look at Jack.

"You can leave" Ianto said it quietly and avoided looking at Jack. Jack opened his mouth to argue but Ianto put his index finger lightly against Jack's lips to silence him.

"Any time you want to leave me you can, I would never trap you here with me" Ianto's voice was quiet and soft.

"Ianto I will never ever leave you, I don't care what you did in the past, and I will always, always love you"

Silence again fell between the two of them.

"Where can we go, so we can be alone and so I can tell you what happened." Ianto eventually looked Jack in the eyes, they were the deepest blue and Jack's pain and age were shown in them clearly even if his face didn't show what he really felt.

"We'll go to a hotel across the border in Scotland, have dinner and when we get back to the room you can tell me whatever you want, err…only if you want to of course" Jack looked unsure for a moment, something which didn't happen that often. Ianto chuckled softly and looked Jack in the eyes.

"Jack I don't care where you take me, wither it's to Splott for a cup of tea or wither it's to Hackney or any other place, as long as it's just me and you I won't care. I really won't."

Jack looked at Ianto, surprise clearly showed on his face which then turned in to a wide grin that was all so familiar to Ianto.

"You really want to go to Splott?"

"Well no but it was the first place that popped into my head"

Jack laughed for the first time in a while.

"Why? What's wrong with Splott?" Ianto frowned at Jack.

"Nothing is wrong with Splott; I just wondered why you mentioned it. That was all"

Ianto nodded. "Fair enough"

It began to get dark outside. Jack and Ianto had been quiet for a while. Ianto was worrying about the state of the Hub at present and the even worse mess and attempt of "cleaning" or hiding the mess. Jack however was thinking about all the things he would and could and will do to Ianto.

There was a few more minutes of silence until Ianto broke it.

"Shouldn't we get moving, it's getting dark."

"Hmmm...What…err yes we should" Jack coughed. Ianto raised his eyebrow at Jack but said nothing, sometimes you just really don't want to know what Jack is thinking.

Jack started up the car and they both put there seatbelts on and Jack drove.

"Where are we going?"

"Well…there is a nice little hotel I know in Scotland, very romantic" Ianto glanced out of the corner of his eye at Jack and there he was looking right at Ianto, eyebrows raised and grinning.

* * * *

5 and a half hours later the S.U.V pulled up outside a hotel called the Knight Residence. It was a five star hotel not far from the city and rather than rooms it was apartments, yet still a hotel.

They signed in under different names, just in case Tosh, Owen or Gwen decided to look for them. After they had settled in…ish, Ianto was lying on the double bed when suddenly he realised something and began to laugh like he would never stop. Jack was looking at all the free things from the bathroom when he heard the manic laughter, he ran through and say Ianto rolling on the bed laughing manically whilst clutching his sides. Jack took hold of Ianto's arms and held them down.

"Ianto! What is it?" Ianto could hardly talk for laughing but managed to pull it together to giggle out.

"We've…no" More hysterical giggles from Ianto "clothes". Again Ianto collapsed into giggles and then as suddenly as they started they stopped. Tears were still running down Ianto's face. Jack looked very bewildered, the sort of look he had when Ianto confronted him about paperwork which he hadn't done.

"Ahh" was all Jack said as he frowned. "I didn't think about that…easily solved however as I have the Torchwood credit card" Ianto sat up as if electrocuted.

"Jack! That's for business expenses"

"So doesn't this count as business?"

"No!"

"Yeah well still, I'll find away for it to be business" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack and thought no doubt but it'll be me that does the paperwork for it.

"Yan?" Jack was watching Ianto trying to assess how he was, so far he had come up with the result of nothing. Ianto had returned to his normal self, as far as Jack could tell. Ianto looked up at Jack as he was still sitting on the bed and he smiled and said

"Yes Jack" as if nothing had happened. Jack was a really worried because of the way Ianto had suddenly reverted to normal. Jack decided to play it cool and to try and not annoy Ianto any more.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"What about?" Again Ianto was bright and cheery and there was no hint of the panic or sadness there had been a few hours ago.

"Anything you want" Jack's voice quavered slightly and he hoped Ianto didn't notice, if he did then Ianto never said anything.

"I think I ready to tell you Jack, all about what happened, I really hope you aren't to angry with me" Ianto's voice had went really quiet again and Jack had to really listen to what was being said to hear it all.

Ianto cleared his throat took a deep breath and began.

"It all began 10 years ago, when I was sixteen, I was brought up as a devout catholic, straight A student, respectable, never did anything remotely bad, equally as perfect girlfriend. At this time in my life I never ever thought about alcohol or drugs or…boys." Ianto let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Jack was grinning and Ianto looked very angry at this, Jack's grin faded immediately. And in a tone very un-Jack-ish and said "Continue". Ianto looked confused for a moment and laughed slightly.

"Well…I got fed up being good all of the time; I got picked on by everyone, even younger children. When I tried to tell my parents of course they told me I was being silly and just to ignore them. I tried my best but eventually I snapped, I knew where the bad kids at school hung about, dodging class, drinking and generally being rebellious. I begged them to teach me how to be bad and to be rebellious, they thought it was really funny and eventually agreed, although I had to give them my lunch money every day for 6 months and I did. They taught me how to lie and steal and cheat, I kept up the pretence of being good to my parents, Guin and my older brother Jasper tried to calm me down and become normal again, then again they were hypocritical, Jasper refused to go to anything to do with religion, this really upset my parents. Guin followed Catholicism, sort of, and generally was a bit bad but nothing like what I turned out to be later on."

Ianto drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them; he could feel all the old emotions of guilt, sorrow and shame bubbling to the surface. Memories he hadn't thought of for years which had lain repressed began to float to the surface.

Jack was silent when Ianto was talking, he didn't want to interrupt Ianto and for Ianto to stop talking if he interrupted. Ianto looked at Jack with his eyes full of sorrow.

"Do you want to hear more?" Ianto's voice had gone quiet again.

"Yes" Jack's voice sounded very loud because of the quietness of the hotel room and the quietness of Ianto's voice. Ianto shuddered slightly. Jack sat down next to Ianto on the bed and wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling them closer together. Ianto shut his eyes and continued with his story.

"One of the first times I got completely drunk, I kissed a…" Ianto let out a small strangled sob of misery and Jack rubbed Ianto's back trying to comfort him, wishing to take Ianto's pain away. But he knew that in order for Ianto to get over what happened in his past he would have to tell someone and Jack was pleased it was him. He would trust Ianto with his life and now Ianto was trusting Jack with his past. Ianto cried silently for a few minutes and eventually calmed down a bit.

"Are you ready to tell me more?" Jack whispered in a soft and lulling way, trying to soothe Ianto. Ianto just nodded.

"I had kissed a…boy, the next morning I awoke on my front doorstep; I had managed to make it that far before I passed out. My parents didn't know I was there and my dad almost fell down the stairs because he tripped on me. Mam was furious and although Dad was angry he didn't just shout like Mam did, they never knew at this point that I had kissed a boy. However there was one person who I hadn't counted on being there, Jasper, he saw everything. Jasper was always open minded; of course he was really shocked. Eventually the whole story came spilling out one day, when he asked me about it, I told him I wasn't gay and that I couldn't remember anything about what happened. It was a lie. I could remember kissing that boy. The softness of his lips, they way it felt right. This sparked a war inside me. One half of me told me it was wrong and forbidden and that I didn't like boys except as friends. Where as the other half always reminded about the way it had felt right and how I'd always been taught about how wrong it was." Ianto sighed and willing leaned against Jack rather than being forced there. He sighed again and breathed in the glorious smell of Jack's twenty first centaury pheromones. If Ianto could bottle them up and sell them he could make a fortune, but all the while was so really happy that no one else smelled like Jack. It made him unique and all the more appealing to basically everyone.

Jack kissed Ianto lightly on the top of his head and for the first time in a lot of years (Jack didn't like to think of how many) felt truly content.

"Shall I continue?" Ianto's voice was soft and to Jack it sounded like Ianto wanted to tell him the story rather than Jack talking him into doing it. Jack looked at Ianto for a moment, taking the entire story in and trying to sort out his thought, why was Ianto so worried about this, it wasn't as bad as he seemed to think it was. Ianto frowned at Jack and knew pretty much what he was thinking.

"This is only the beginning, it gets worse. Believe me" Ianto grimaced at the thought of what he was still to tell Jack. Jack saw Ianto grimace and rubbed Ianto's shoulder and kissed him on the top of the head again. Ianto smiled, it was little bit weird of someone to be taking care of him seeing as he had basically looked after himself since the age of sixteen but as the hours wore on Ianto liked it a bit more and felt more relaxed than he had in months.

"Jasp-" There had been silence for a while and when Ianto had started speaking again a little bit suddenly Jack had jumped slightly, he was lost in his thoughts of his adventures with the Doctor and Rose. Ianto chuckled lightly beside him.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was light and he sounded a lot more like his old self. Jack's spirits rose slightly with Ianto becoming happier already.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: More of Ianto's past in the next chap but because this is so long and I'm finding it incredibly hard to write, it seemed like the right thing to do. At least you know I'm not dead. Lol

Love from Sam xx


	8. Sweet Dreams, I Love You

**Disclaimer: Listen up! Just so ya know, I do not make any profit from this at all and I do own any of the characters or Torchwood. The BBC does though…**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I'm not dead, I promise!!! Sorry but I have been soooo swamped witch school plus I had not a clue what to write for this chap, well I did but it keeps coming out all wrong. Anyways, sorry for the extreme delay and I hope you enjoy. Also this is only a filler chapter, encase you did think I was dead, sorry again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Sweet Dreams, I love you. 

That night the mentioned no more of Ianto's story, it had been a long long day for both of them. The both lay on the bed next to each other and they spoke, it wasn't important conversation but Ianto liked it because well he and Jack never talked like this. It seemed normal for once. It was becoming more of a relationship, rather then secret snogs and having sex on each desk and in the Archives and in the meeting table and once in the shower. Ianto snorted at this thought. Jack looked at Ianto, his brow furrowed slightly at the Welshman's random outburst. Ianto smiled Jack's favourite smile, the one that is pretty much his normal one but when it always seemed to be just for Jack.

It was beginning to get late. Ianto was getting tired and he could feel his eyelids drooping but he liked lying next to Jack, listening to Jack talking in hushed tones, right into his ear. It was so soothing.

Ianto fell asleep, right in the middle of Jack telling a story. Jack leaned over Ianto a bit and noticed he was asleep. They had already stripped off a bit earlier on. Ianto just had his tee-shirt and boxers on, Jack the same. Jack slipped his arms around Ianto and was very happy when Ianto shifted into them a bit more. Ianto slept soundly that night, more so than he had in a while. Before Jack fell asleep he brushed his thumb lightly over Ianto's cheek and whispered

"Sweet dreams, I love you" very softly into Ianto's ear.

**------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know it's really tiny but it seemed really sweet on its own. I promise that Yan's secret will come out eventually. It's just a case of writing getting the time to write it. Please read and review?**

**Love Sam x**


	9. I killed Frank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood and I don't make profit from my fics.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Penultimate chapter, sorry guys. Hope you like. Please Read and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – I killed Frank…

Ianto woke up that morning, having slept better than he had done in weeks. Jack was gone, which was annoying but there was a note.

_Yan, _

_Back soon. Cancelling the maid service for a while. I'm bringing breakfast. I love you,_

_ Jack. _

Ianto stretched. He did feel better after telling Jack a little of why his mother hated him. It wasn't what he had told Jack but what had happened later on.

* * * *

Jack had indeed come back with breakfast and afterwards Ianto told Jack he wanted to tell him more. Jack nodded at him as he recalled the events of yesterday.

"So, I told you the beginning of my downward spiral" Jack nodded, not wanting to interrupt or something.

"Well…don't laugh…but I sort of became well emo. Emo at the time anyways, it's changed now. I grew my hair long, just underneath my chin, brought the records…dress with baggy jeans, ripped knees, got my nose pierced, toilet chain on the trousers from front to pocket. Leather jackets, that sort of thing."

Jack tried to imagine what Ianto looked like with all these things. He couldn't.

"Me and some of the bad kids at school started a band, called ourselves 'Blue Gillespie'. We went to concerts and rocked out. And that's when it started. One night we went to a party, there was lots of alcohol, almost everyone was drunk, including me and I got offered drugs, which I did. I wanted to be bad, everything my parents didn't want me to be I guess. I noticed this guy called Frank kept looking at me. He was really cute. Dark brown eyes, long dark brown hair. When he noticed me looking back at him, he out his head down and his hair covered his face in a sort of curtain. He had two piercing one on his bottom lip and one on the left side of his nose. I actually talked to the guy. I was normally so shy, the drink and the drugs had their effect. He was drunk too. I spoke to him for a while. I told him he was cute and again he hid behind his hair, so I lifted his face to look at me and I kissed him. It was one of the best kisses I've ever had. I think. Hard to tell from little of what I remember. Only reason I remember a lot of what happened that night was because Frank filled me in. Turns out we had a lot in common" Ianto seemed happy remembering Frank. Jack wondered what happened to Frank. He could find him as a gift for Ianto. Then again he remembered what happened that last time he tried to re-unite Ianto with people he had no contact with…

"Jack…Jack...JACK!!!"

Jack snapped out of his daydream.

"Sorry Ianto, deep in thought I guess" Jack laughed slightly at this. Ianto raised an eyebrow but didn't ask him about it.

"Shall I continue?" jack could tell Ianto was gaining in confidence about telling Jack his past. Jack nodded. Ianto nodded back, he felt a bit like one of those annoying nodding dogs that he sometimes seen in the back of cars.

"Frank and I dated for a while, in secret of course. He understood about my parents. We continued drinking and taking drugs. I still went to school, occasionally ditched to be with Frank. I never realised it until a few months ago but I loved him. First person I ever loved. Then Lisa and then well…you. Everyone I seem to love dies Jack. Although I guess I don't have to worry about that with you, then again you can leave me at anytime"

Jack shook his head.

"I will never leave you Ianto. Your stuck with me" Jack tried to make it sound like a warning. Ianto laughed at him.

"Good. I don't want to leave. I'm glad you're stuck" Jack couldn't help but grin at how happy Ianto was becoming.

"Well Frank hated authority; it's why he ditched school so much. He got in trouble with older kids a lot. He fought them and most times he won. I'd always take him when he didn't. His parents were hardly ever in. I cleaned him up. Guess I was the women of the relationship" Ianto pulled a face at this and jack couldn't help but laugh at him.

"One day when he met me at the school gates he was angrier than I've ever seen him. He was raving about the toughest guy in school. Something about, he made fun of me and Frank being together. Frank being Frank did not take this at all. The fight was scheduled for half five that night. In the park. I begged him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. Frank was about 5'4 and this guy was almost 6ft. I knew Frank didn't stand a chance but he wouldn't let it go. I had to go, try and do something. Help if I could. How could I not? My parents were getting angrier and angrier at me constant grounding. My older siblings stopped talking to me eventually. I knew they were ashamed. I didn't care anymore. I had to protect Frank. And he protected me. If they forbid me from going out I did so anyways. I stayed at Frank's. They always called to make sure that was where I was." Ianto's eyes had filled up and his voice had went thick with the emotion. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and the lay on the bed. Jack rubbed circles onto Ianto's back and talked to him in a soothing voice saying things like; "Yan, I'm here, it's okay", "You don't have to tell me anymore if you want" and "I love you, I'm not going anywhere". Ianto murmured responses to these but Jack wasn't quite sure what he said. Ianto traced patterns on the bed sheet. He felt a bit like a little kid but he was happy. Even if talking about Frank hurt him so much.

"Can I continue?" Ianto asked in a small voice.

"Of course cariad" Ianto smiled at jack using the word cariad. No one had called him that since Frank. Well maybe Guin had but no one meant it like Frank or Jack had.

"So Frank and I went to the fight. There were a big group baying for Frank's blood. He pissed of a lot of people. He bowed to them" Ianto shook his head whilst smiling.

"Typical Frank, never cared for anyone, except me. Or so he told me anyway. At half fie exactly the fight began. The circled round each other. Frank was small so he could dodge most of what came his way. For about 10 minutes this went on for. Each minute felt a lot longer than it really was. Eventually the other guy had enough and he pulled out a knife" Ianto had his eyes shut for this part of the story and Jack could tell he was re-living this part. The memory must have been dormant for years and re-surfacing now was causing Ianto pain but he had to remember and tell someone. To let go of it and move on. Ianto's voice was thick again and his eyes were still closed. Ianto's voiced dropped below a whisper and jack had to lean in to catch every word.

"I wanted to yell out and dive myself in the way. Frank was shocked to, he looked at me. His brown eyes larger than they had ever been. I saw the knife move and I lunged in trying to pull the knife away from Frank. I didn't care if it stabbed me. I couldn't think anything but; Not Frank, please God not Frank. Frank saw what I was trying to do and He tried to help. The three of us struggles with it. It kept jerking this way and that and eventually it…it…it plunged into Frank. Frank gasper and staggered back. The group of kids surrounding us screamed and fled away into the darkness. The guy looked at his he had no idea what had happened. Frank fell o the ground and I fell to my knees next to him. I cradled him in my arms. Some adults had been watching on and had phoned an ambulance. The police arrived too. Then my mum turned up with my siblings. Apparently she had called round at Frank's house. To see if I was okay. Frank's Mam let it slip about me and him and about the fight. She marched over to the park. Saw Frank with the knife sticking out of him and me holding him. She thought I did it. I never said anything I said nothing. I ignored her. Spoke to Frank tried to keep him awake. The ambulance team arrived but not in time. His last words were "I love…you" And he died. All the while I was crying over Frank when they took him away. I wanted to go in the ambulance, My Mam stopped me, and she yanked me back and screamed in my face.

"NO SON OF MINE IS A GAY MURDERER. I HATE YOU IANTO. DON'T EVER COME BACK!!!"

I never really got a chance to say good bye. But he loved me. Jasper and Guinevere tried to get mum to change her mind but she wouldn't listen. I never knew what one of us killed Frank. I hope he knows I would never ever have done it on purpose."

Ianto's tears were falling thick and fast now. Jack wiped them away with the corner of the duvet. Ianto shook his head at him.

"And I suppose your going to leave now"

"Ianto. Why are you so sure I'm going to leave? Nothing you could ever say would make me stop loving you"

"I murdered someone Jack. I loved him and I killed him, I stabbed poor Frank. He loved me and I killed him!!!" Ianto was standing up now pointing his finger at his chest. He seemed so angry yet he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I…..loved him and I….." His sentence disappeared into a wave of sobs.

"I don't believe you killed him. You could never kill anyone for fun or pleasure. Probably not even revenge or hate" Ianto nodded at Jack slightly.

"What happened to the guy that killed Frank?"

"Well…he got arrested but he never got convicted, there is no way to prove who done it" Jack nodded.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as a thought popped into his head.

"Do you know where Frank is buried?" Ianto nodded slightly.

"I think we should visit him"

Ianto who had been kneeling on the floor crying over Frank, stood up as though electrocuted.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh Ianto. Neighbours" Ianto laughed slightly and then sighed.

"Your right Jack. I hate it but your right"

"I can drop you and you can be alone with Fra-"

"-No, you're coming with me. I want…I want you to meet…Frank"Ianto felt sure Jack would laugh at him and to be honest it did sound stupid in his own head.

"If you want me there" Ianto nodded.

"When will we go?" Jack asked quietly.

"Now. I'm ready now"

Jack looked shocked by this and he was.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto smiled at Jack.

"Positive"

Jack got the keys to the S.U.V and linked arms with Ianto. And they the hotel to go to down to Scotland to visit Frank in Cardiff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the massive delay but I was busy on other projects and I couldn't get the right words, but I got there in the end. Still a few chapters to go. Hope you like. Read and review?**

**Love Sam x**


	10. GoodBye Frank

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Torchwood, which kind of sucks. I own Frank. The BBC own Torchwood. I don't own Google either. **

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Not the last chapter like I said before. Sorry, wrote that bit ages ago and then the whole ending changed. Couple more chapters yet. Cathays cemetery is real, I Googled it. :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Good-bye Frank.

"Why are we getting a plane again?" Jack sighed this would be the third time he had said this to Ianto.

"Because it's better than driving down to Cardiff and we'll get the S.U.V shipped. Unit is on it as we speak….Also it'll get us quicker to Frank"

Jack peaked at Ianto out of the corner of his eyes to see how Ianto was doing. He seemed fine, Ianto was sitting back in his seat, idly looking out at the countryside as it whizzed past then during take-off.

"Frank would have loved this" Ianto said very quietly. Jack wasn't sure if he had said anything at all, so he kept silent.

"Flying from Edinburgh to Cardiff to see him because it was quicker. Getting the S.U.V flown down too. Yup Frank would have loved it. If I shut my eyes I can see him, laughing at me saying. 'God sake Ianto, you'd think I was important or something' Yes, Frank would have loved this."

Ianto was sitting with his head leaning back against the seat, eyes shut, laughing quietly to himself, and thinking about Frank and all the times they spent together, making music, kissing, and reading comic books. Those were some of the best days of his life, until he met Lisa of course. It hurt Jack to think of Ianto carrying around the secret of his family. Ianto never felt the need to tell him.

'Yan never told me about Lisa either' thought Jack. Yes he felt pain but if this made Ianto happy then who was he to stop it. Jack was glad Ianto was recovering.

* * * *

An hour and a half later the touched down in Cardiff. Once they had checked out, they went outside and there was the S.U.V waiting for them. Ianto wanted to ask how Unit got it to Cardiff faster then Jack and him but then again, he didn't want to know that answer. The keys were in the ignition, strange how no one stole it. Still the both got in and Ianto gave Jack directions to Cathays cemetery which was where Frank was.

They arrived a while later, it was mid-afternoon. There were a few people walking about laying flowers and looking at the gravestones. Ianto wasn't quite sure where Frank's grave was. So they separated and began walking up and down each line looking for Frank. Ianto knew roughly what it looked like so Jack sort of knew what he was looking for. Just then there was a sort of yelp from Ianto. Jack ran over to him quick as he could, trying to avoid running on people's graves. When he reached Ianto, Ianto didn't look so good. He was pale white and his bottom lip was trembling.

"Ianto! Yan, what is it? What's wrong? "

Ianto couldn't say anything but pointed at the grave they were stood in front of. Jack didn't want to turn away from Ianto but he had to. Jack turned around slowly. There was a dark grey grave stone. There was a green sort of plant covering it. Jack crouched down and moved the plant aside and there carved into the stone was Frank's name and the date of birth and death.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered. Ianto walked next to jack and sunk to his knees. He had his hands over his face. Jack could tell he was crying again, even if he couldn't see his face.

"Ianto!" A woman's voice shouted from somewhere behind them. Ianto stood up quickly and turned around. He frowned and the woman, clearly trying to remember who she was. Ianto's eyes grew wider as he remembered who she was.

"Mrs Smith!" Ianto shouted back. The woman laughed.

"After all these years you still refuse to call me Maria"

The woman laughed again and so did Ianto this time.

"I suppose I do, Maria" Ianto was smiling at the woman and although she was smiling back there was a sadness in her eyes. Jack stood up slowly and whispered to Ianto.

"Who is she?" Jack said whilst looking at the woman called Maria Smith.

"Oh right, this is Frank's Mam"

"Oh, okay" Was all Jack could say, for once he was lost for words.

"I'll introduce you" Maria had just noticed Jack and Ianto could see the suspicion in her eyes.

Jack and Ianto walked over to Maria. Maria kept looking at Jack.

"Maria Smith, this is my boss, Captain Jack Harkness"

"Jack this is Frank's Mam, Maria Smith" Jack grinned at her, turning on the charm.

"Good after noon Ma'am" he said whilst shaking her hand.

Maria looked a bit at lost for words instead she let go of jack hand and turned to Ianto.

"Not to sound like your nana, but goodness how you've grown. You seem healthy, not as skinny and pale as I seen you 10 years ago."

Ianto nodded. Jack watched Ianto curiously looking for a sign that he should intervene. None came. Maria and Ianto spoke of a while, neither of them mentioning why they were in the cemetery but they all knew why.

"I came to visit……to visit…Frank" Ianto chocked out. Maria looked shocked but she eventually whispered.

"Me too"

"Jack came with me because…well…I couldn't do it alone. It's too painful" Maria nodded; she seemed to understand how that felt.

Maria looked at them both and she half smiled.

"Let's go talk to Frank" she whispered.

Ianto nodded and the three of them walked back towards Frank's grave.

After Jack was "introduced", both Maria and Ianto spoke to Frank's gravestone. They told stories of the past.

"Oh!" Maria said suddenly breaking a morbid silence that fallen between them.

"Jack will have never seen Frank"

Ianto shook his head.

"No, he hasn't"

"Hmmmm" agreed Maria whilst she rooted about in her large shopping bag.

"I always look at pictures of Frank when I come here. I have ones with you and Frank too"

Ianto groaned.

"Great" he said sarcastically. Maria pulled out a large photo-album, it had a patch work effect pattern on it and Ianto called jack over from the bench he was sitting on. Jack hadn't wanted to get in the way.

The first page showed a young boy, about the age of 5, in a paddling pool outside. Maria pointed top where she was sun-bathing in the back-ground. It had been Frank's father who had taken this shortly before he had died in a car accident. Frank was grinning happily, splashing about in the photograph. It had faded a bit but you could still see the colours. Frank had large chocolate brown eyes, his skin was naturally pale and his grin was large, showing off most of his teeth. Frank had lots of dark brown hair, it looked almost black, it was waved slightly and it stopped just below his ears.

The next few photographs saw Frank getting older and some school ones.

Then another boy appeared in them. He had chin length, straight brown hair. His eyes were bright blue. He was dressed similarly to the boy Jack recognised as Frank. Maria told him that it was Ianto; it was taken the day before the accident. Both Ianto and Frank were grinning. Ianto had his arm around Frank's waist and Frank had put his arm over Ianto's shoulder. Frank was a bit shorter than Ianto, four inches according to Ianto. The photos showed the progress from the sweet little kid Frank to the authority hating emo Frank. Although from what Jack had heard from both Ianto and Maria, Frank had always been kind and sweet, even if his image showed otherwise.

There were lots of photos of Frank and his family, of Ianto alone and some of Ianto and Frank. There were baby photos, locks of hair from every age of Frank. Frank had been loved from his first day to his last.

They three of them sat looking at photos and talking for an hour and half before Maria looked at her watched and announced she had to go back to work. She looked sad at the prospect of leaving. She looked at Jack and Ianto and with a wistful smile said

"Look after each other, Frank would have wanted you two to be happy. I can see they way you look at each other. You clearly are very much in love. Sometimes I wonder if you and rank were in love. Hmmmm" She stared in the distance, wondering about it again.

"Never mind, what's done is done. Can't change it…no matter how much you want." She muttered the last bit. She hugged Ianto and Jack, smiled wistfully one last time and began walking towards the gates. She was about 10 graves down when Ianto called her.

"Maria!" Ianto shouted after her. She stopped and turned around. Jack wondered what Ianto was doing.

"We were in love, his last words to me ever were I love you" Maria's hand flew to her mouth. She didn't blink for a long time and then with a quick nod, she turned around and began walking towards the gates again. Ianto sighed and sat back down on the hard ground. Jack sat down next to him and held Ianto's hand in his own. Maria had given Ianto a couple of pictures of Frank. Ianto's Mam had burned all of Ianto's when she found out.

"I think we should go" Ianto said, breaking a silence which was 10 minutes long, not that Jack was counting. Jack nodded.

"Only when you feel ready"

"Lets go" Jack walked down a bit and let Ianto have some alone time before heading to...somewhere.

Jack heard Ianto say

"Good-bye Frank. I love you too" before turning around and walking towards Jack. Jack held out his hand for Ianto, which he took and the two of them headed towards the gates and to the S.U.V to go anywhere they wanted really.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For once I'm happy with a chapter. Yeah!! Please read and review?

Love Sam x


	11. Back to Scotland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the characters. I do own my characters - Frank, Maria and Ianto's family.**

**The BBC own Torchwood.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in I don't want to think how long. I wish I had a good excuse but the thing is I don't, sorry. Plus I haven't felt like writing since Ianto died. I think every time I watch that bit I'm gonna cry…a lot. Sad I know but :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 – Back to Scotland

Jack and Ianto sat in silence in the S.U.V. It was still parked outside the cemetery in Cardiff. Jack wasn't sure what to say to Ianto. Jack desperately wanted to take away Ianto's pain and make it his own. He hated seeing the Welshman in emotional pain, like he was now and when Lisa died, but Jack knew there was nothing he could say.

Ianto sat in the passenger seat, head leaning back, eyes shut, thinking about everything that had happened to him. Those memories had been buried for too long and one by one were appearing before Ianto reminding him of what he'd done. Yes Jack had told him it wasn't his fault but he knew somewhere in the back of his brain there would be that feeling, niggling away telling him it was his fault and that he could have stopped it.

Ianto tried to drown the feeling out but it refused to go away. Nothing he did could get rid of it. With a sigh Ianto resided to living with the feeling but barley acknowledging it.

Jack looked over at Ianto, he had just sighed. Jack opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but decided against it. Jack knew Ianto needed time to adjust to the memories that he was pretty sure Ianto was seeing right now.

After another 10 minutes of silence Jack finally decided to break it.

"Hey" Jack said as softly as possible. Ianto didn't react but Jack knew that he had heard him.

"How are you feeling?" Again Jack tried to keep his voice as soft and soothing as possible. Ianto sighed again.

"I'm…okay" Ianto was choosing his words carefully, as well as trying to control the emotion in his voice. Ianto didn't want Jack to hear the sadness in his voice. Jack threw Ianto a sceptical look at his answer.

Ianto gave a weak smile and said

"I'm okay…trust me" Jack returned the weak smile and the silence came back. It was less awkward than before.

"Jack?" Ianto said after a few minutes.

"Mmmm?" Not much of an answer but Ianto knew that Jack was listening and that e could ask his question without having to repeat it.

"Do you think…we could…maybe…um…visit my sister in Scotland?"

Ianto was looking at Jack with large blue eyes. Jack resisted the urge to laugh; Ianto looked like a little kid who had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"I mean…I did say I would visit her but….I want you to come with me…please?"

Jack thought about it for a minute or two.

"Does she know about...us?"

Ianto looked down at his lap, he felt guilty. The truth was no he hadn't. Guinevere knew about Frank and Ianto knew she'd be fine about Jack but he still felt nervous about it.

"No…I was going to, I swear I was but we just never got round to talking about it. She knew about Frank and me. She had met him a couple of times. They got on well considering the circumstances. Jasper knew about Frank on a purely on a need to know basis. Esme and Myfanway were too young to really understand much but they knew never to tell Mam. Delwyn was only four…we kept him away from it all. Four year olds can't keep secrets."

Jack nodded through out Ianto explaining about his family. He understood why Ianto hadn't told Guinevere about them…yet.

"You should tell Guinevere _we're _visiting" Ianto chuckled slightly at Jack's emphasis on the 'we're' bit.

"No hints at all there" Ianto replied sarcastically whilst trying not to laugh. Jack just grinned in way of response.

"But still Ianto, need to tell her we're visiting. From what you've said I'm sure she'll understand"

Ianto nodded slowly and pulled out his mobile. Jack reached over and took hold of Ianto's right hand. He rubbed circles with his thumb onto the back of Ianto's hand, hoping it made him feel better.

Ianto found Guinevere's number in the contacts took a deep breath and pressed dial. It rang a few times and Guinevere picked up.

"Ianto?" Said Guinevere's voice from Ianto's phone, she sounded unsure, why he didn't know but he hoped to find out.

"Who else?" Ianto said whilst laughing slightly.

"Sorry, it's just been a weird say"

"A weird say?"

"Um…yeah…crazy busy…twins driving me insane…the usual"

Ianto laughed softly as he remembered the hyper ness of his youngest sisters.

"Oh…sorry…I'll phone back when your no-". Ianto didn't get a chance to finish is sentence before Guinevere interrupted him.

"-No Yan honey, its fine. Everything has quietened down now…honest"

"Cool"

There was an awkward silence and then in the background came a crash and several voices shouting at once.

"You broke-"

"-I did not yo-"

"-It was your fau-"

"-No, you went like th-"

Ianto frowned at his phone, trying to work out what was going on and then Guinevere's voice could be heard shouting, even by Jack.

"WOULD YOU'S TWO SHUT UP!!! I AM ON THE PHONE TO IANTO AND I CAN'T HEAR HIM FOR YOU TWO! SHUT UP AND CLEAR UP THE BLOODY MESS!!!"

Ianto held the phone away from his ear whilst his sister was shouting.

When he could no longer hear shouting he out the phone back to his hear.

"Ianto…you still there?"

"Um...yeah I'm still here"

"Good…Was there anything you particularly phoned for cariad?"

"Yes actually…I'm…sorry…we're going to visit you, Tom and the twins in Scotland"

Guinevere squealed like a teenager at the news.

"Hold on…whose we?"

"Me and my…boy friend, Jack"

There was silence for a while.

"Guinny…Guin…Guinevere!"

"Sorry Ianto I sort of froze sweetheart. Remembering...well… um…never mind. Sooo boyfriend huh? What's he like? Is he hot? How long have you been going out with him?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, typical Guinevere, twenty questions at once.

"He's amazing Guin, you'll love him. We've been going out for…um…a while and did you really just ask me wither or not he's hot?"

Guin laughed.

"Yeah……..is he?"

Ianto laughed, why had he been scared to tell Guin?

"Yeah Guin he is…you'll see for yourself at some point"

Jack was grinning, he knew they were talking about him. Ianto turned to look at Jack and Jack winked at him which made Ianto blush slightly even though he knew there was no way that Guinevere could see them.

"So cariad, when will you be here….ohhhhh you don't even have the address or anything"

"Well?" Prompted Ianto. "Tell me then"

Guin told Ianto exactly where she was staying. Ianto wrote it all down.

"So when will you arrive?"

"Um…I honestly don't know Guin, Jack and I were visiting…Frank in Cardiff. We met Maria, she's as lovely as ever"

Guinevere nodded even though Ianto could see her.

"I'll let you know 10 minutes before we're due to arrive…okay?"

"Yeah Yan, that's fine"

"See you soon then Guinny, love you. Bye"

"Uhuh…love you too Yan. Bye"

The line went dead. Ianto put the mobile back in his pocket. His eyes had filled up with the idea of seeing Guinevere, Tom, Esme and Myfanway. Plus they would be meeting Jack. He'd have to make sure Jack was on his best behaviour.

"Ready to go?" Jack voice was soft again like before. Ianto nodded slowly.

Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek before starting the S.U.V and beginning their journey to Ianto's family in Scotland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N again: I'm not to sure about this chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck as much I think it does. I know I haven't updated in soooo long and I'm really sorry. I don't even have an excuse. Sorry…again. *offers cupcake* Read and review?

Love Sam xx


	12. I remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does. I do own Frank, Mrs Smith and Ianto's family. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING: Guys kissing and some swear words. **

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Awww please review. Soooo we're finally gonna meet Ianto's family. Whoooo! I'm doing this chapter in P.O.V, makes more sense that way. I've never done P.O.V so hopefully it turns out alright. This is only a filler and a little bit of an in-site relationship between Frank and Ianto. Also some deep thinking.

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12 – I remember…

_Ianto's P.O.V_

We had been driving for several hours. Jack and I didn't say much. There wasn't anything needed to be said. We were perfectly happy in silence, just content with each other's company. I could feel my eyes begin to droop, my emotions were pretty much drained and my brain needed to 'shut off' for a while. For the first time in many years I dreamed of Frank.

_We were sitting on his bed, Iron Maiden playing in the background whilst we read comic books. It was like any other Saturday afternoon. We weren't going out yet. It was the say we first started going out, the detail was perfect, and I always remembered everything when I was sober with Frank._

_I knew I had a crush on him but I never thought of my self as gay. I knew Frank was. It was one of the many things we talked about. He told me about how he knew and about guys he liked. I talked about girls sometimes. I wasn't as open about these things as Frank. I had kissed him once but we never went out until today. It all started when he jumped up and began frantically looking for something. Clothes, CD's, boxers, shoes and a whole load of other stuff he had was being flung everywhere as he looked for something. He dove under his bed, where I was sitting, again looking for some mystery object. _

"_Fuck!" He shouted, there was a crash and another string of curse word, most of them in Welsh. What did he keep under his bed which would cause such a crash? Frank eventually emerged after some more swearing and a few bumps. He stood up and held a CD case aloft, as though some great treasure. _

"_Do you know what this is Yanni?" He sounded so excited over a CD, it was still held in the air. His large brown eyes sparkled with excitement; his fringe was entirely covering his right eye. Normally Frank would have moved it right away but it still being there and it not bothering Frank meant that whatever was on that CD must have bee something very very special. _

"_Um…I'm guessing it's a CD Frankie" Frank giggled, it was small and cute…just like him. _

"_Oh no Yanni, not just a CD but one of the best band you shall hear this year" I raised an eyebrow at him, he winked at me and then turned around quickly to put in the CD, which I'm glad he did because I felt myself blush when he winked. Frank put in the CD and it began to play. It started with a simple bass beat and then the heavy guitars began to screeching out of the speakers. The lyrics were screamed. Man…Frank was right, this band was awesome. We began jumping and dancing like maniacs. After the CD finished I collapsed on the floor laughing, my muscles ached and I knew I needed to stop before I chocked. I lay on my back eyes closed trying to stop laughing and calm down a bit. I heard a thump close to me. I opened my eyes trying to see where he was. I couldn't see him anywhere, until his hand appeared in front of my face waving. Frank was still giggling a bit. _

"_Dude…I'm here" his voice was breathy and husky from all the jumping and screaming along he had been doing. I rolled onto my stomach, there was Frank, inches away from me, already on his stomach, head in hands, watching me. He giggled at me again. He was always laughing at me; then again I did do a lot of stupid stuff. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I wanted to lean in and touch my lips to his. They looked so soft and warm. I felt myself lean in slightly, we were even closer and to my surprise he closed the small gap between us and put his lips upon mine. They were better than I ever dreamed. Our lips were pressed together, neither of us moving. After a few more seconds we pulled apart. He cocked his head at one side looking into my eyes. He was waiting for my reaction to what just happened. I smiled at him and closed the gap between us again. This time I moved my lips lightly against his. He took a few second to respond, obviously in shock. I felt his lips move against mine. He moved closer to deepen the kiss and his tongue flicked across my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. _

The scene dissolved into blackness and my mind conjured up a new one.

_Frank and I were lying on his bed. I had my arms around his small frame and his head was resting on my chest. His skin was so soft and warm. I wanted to lye like this forever. I could hear him breathing lightly. He mumbled every now and again. Frank…my Frankie…he was so…perfect…for me. _

I thought I'd never find love like that again, but I did; Lisa, then Jack. Everyone I love seems to die, I know with Jack though, that's it's me who will die first. Jack will just keep living, never getting old. He'll watch me grow old, providing he stays that long or I survive to that age. Torchwood employees don't have high life expectancy. How long do I have? A question I think of every morning I wake up. That's why now is the time to reunite with my family…before it's too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know nothing really happens, but it just sort of turned out this way. I like it. Let me know if you do. Read and review?

Love Sam xx


End file.
